Wireless communications devices have become a preferred communications device for many users. A wireless communications device allows a user to be in communication with relevant information sources regardless of the recipient's location. Methods and systems exist for allowing a recipient to subscribe to a notification service to receive desired information such as sporting scores, stock market reports and the like. These notifications are broadcast to all subscribed recipients without the notification being targeted specifically to the recipient.